


Катализатор

by janblues



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, Seduction to the Dark Side, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janblues/pseuds/janblues
Summary: «Увидев мрак ночи, я его возжелала. Влечение к тьме пробудило тьму, живущую во мне.»*Или: Сноук делает иной выбор. Рей и Бен пожинают бурю.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Катализатор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150487) by [xenocuriosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenocuriosa/pseuds/xenocuriosa). 



> *Строки взяты из стихотворения Шей Виры-Круз «Опустошение» (англ. «Hollowing» by Shay Vera-Cruz).
> 
> Одна из моих любимых работ, написанная в теперь уже далеком 2018 году, талантливым англоязычным автором. Если вам тоже нравится концепт смены ролей (темная Рей и светлый Бен) и хочется поностальгировать вместе, тогда смело читайте и наслаждайтесь полюбившимися локациями VII и VIII эпизодов. Напряжение между главными героями, как и положено, прописано на высоте!

Девушка одна в пустыне. Она кипит, словно вода, оставленная под безжалостным, палящим солнцем; ее бросает то в горячку, то в холод, подобно резкому контрасту дней и ночей в пустыне; жесткая, словно песок, познавшая всю горечь одиночества.

Растерянная девушка одна в пустыне. Она взбирается на каркасы кораблей, словно птица-падальщик, и методично рвет их на куски в поисках бартера на продовольствие и воду. Если она падает (такое редко случается), то ловит себя на лету и осторожно опускает на землю. Эта маленькая пташка обойдется без переломов, не в этот раз, пока она так властна и юна.

У нее есть потенциал. Хоть, она и не благородных кровей, но, если уж на то пошло, разве Энакин Скайуокер не родился в рабстве?

А что касается парня, по венам которого течет могущественная кровь Скайуокеров, тьма завладела им еще в утробе матери, но он до сих пор противится, все еще ищет укрытия у матери-предательницы и наставлений от дяди-глупца. В таком случае, пусть ищет; он пока молод, но червоточина уже давно разъедает его душу. Пусть та загноится, пусть разрастется. Со временем он сам сменит сторону.

А девушка одна в пустыне...

Сноук переключает свое внимание. Он коварно тянется ей навстречу. Ее разум еще не окреп, им так легко манипулировать. Она — девушка в пустыне; он вытянет из нее жизнь, а после она целиком окажется в его власти. Им обоим уготовлена подобная участь.

***

Она называет себя Рей, но не по аналогии с солнечным светом; подобно гамма-лучам, она — обжигающая, облучающая, смертоносная. В союзе с Рыцарями Р’ииа, она возглавила Первый Орден, как тень, что сеет смерть и проявляет милосердие исключительно из собственной прихоти.

По неизвестной ему причине, Бен полагал, что она носит маску. Она без нее. Она облачена в темную мантию и узнаваемые перчатки из поющей стали: люминесцентные и серебристые, создавая удивительный контраст с багряно-красным двухклинковым световым мечом. А еще она — юна, так юна, что моложе его на доброе десятилетие. А когда она улыбается...

— Здравствуй, Бен, — непринужденно бросает она, и тот сглатывает, крепче сжимая рукоятку светового меча. Ее лицо озаряет сияющая улыбка, в знакомых карих глазах виден блеск. Она смотрит на него так, словно вскрывает изнутри, слой за слоем: одежда, затем кожа, следом мышцы — так до самых костей.

— Ты знаешь мое имя, — глупо отмечает очевидное он. Конечно, ей известно его имя; да половина галактики знает его в лицо, он же знаменитый сын Леи Органы-Соло, наследник достояния Люка Скайуокера. — Полагаю, даже лорды ситхов заходят в Голонет.

Она смеется и добавляет: — Бен, ты мне нравишься. Знаешь ли ты, что я за тобой наблюдала? Она указывает на заснеженный лес вокруг, где деревья, возвышающиеся подобно стражам. — Еще до того, как ты появился и попытался разрушить базу.

— Ты и вся галактика, — срывается он. Они ходят кругами друг вокруг друга, выжидая удобный момент для нападения. Бен не покажет ей свою уязвимость, не сейчас. — Я не скрываюсь под чужим именем.

— Ты ошибаешься, — отвечает она. — Я не обращаю внимание на новости. Меня не волнует политика. Но я чувствую тебя, Бен. Здесь, — ударяет себя в грудь она; туда, где, по ощущениям Бена, берет начало пульсирующая связь с Силой. — Разве ты меня не чувствуешь?

— Нисколько, — лжет он, и она снова звонко хохочет; звук ее смеха похож на звон колокольчиков. Она немного опускает световой меч, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого достаточно. И Бен бросается вперед, делая выпад, потом заносит световой меч из-за головы в смертоносном ударе («Мастер-джедай Люк был бы разочарован», — на подсознательном уровне решает он), чтобы обнаружить, что ее движение — это лишь отвлекающий маневр; она изворачивается, незамедлительно отражая его удар, зловещий красный скрещивается с синим, цвета неба на Явин-4. Шаг назад, снова удар; она обрушивается на него подобно урагану, а он парирует, вздрагивая от ударов, подпитанных Силой. Физически он сильнее, но, призови она на помощь Силу, и тогда битва окажется тяжелее, чем он ожидал.

— А ты наглец, — непринужденно добавляет она, словно прочитав его мысли. Но он точно бы заметил вторжение в собственный разум. — Мне это нравится. А заслуженно ли?

— Попробуй выяснить, — цедит сквозь зубы он, и она принимает его вызов.

Стиль ее боя совсем не похож на традиционные поединки с джедаями, ведь она не обременяет себя знанием форм, атакуя, как песчаная гадюка: подвижная, коварная, жестокая и непредсказуемая. Взмахом руки девушка яростно теснит его к кромке леса; его заносит, он болезненно врезается в дерево плечом. Ветви содрогаются, и на него обрушивается снежная ноша, хороня под белым покровом. А его световой меч... «Где же световой меч?»

Он отчаянно пытается вырваться из снежного плена: глаза широко открыты, по венам хлещет адреналин, кружится голова; он находит световой меч, что торчит из-под снега. Рей замирает, с интересом за ним наблюдая. Выжидая. Играя.

— Думаешь, это игра? — над кромкой леса гулко разносится его хриплый выкрик; когда он, пошатываясь, встает на ноги. В его ладонях оказывается световой меч ровно за секунду до того, как Рей призывает оружие с помощью Силы; он цепляется в него мертвой хваткой, отбрасывая вполне ощутимую волну энергии; и она спотыкается. В мужчине зреет ярость, тот самый прилив чувств, о котором всегда так предостерегал мастер-джедай Люк — по телу разливается соблазнительное тепло, туманя зрение и заставляя ныть мышцы.

«Сдавайся», — шепчет она в его сознании; и он с криком бросается в атаку.

В этот раз он не сражается, как подобает джедаю. В этот раз он сражается насмерть. Под ним трясется земля, но он едва замечает толчки, уж слишком сосредоточен на нападении; Рей поспешно отражает его удары, однако сейчас он непобедим, и вскоре уже ей приходится бороться за выживание — ей нет нужды играть в игры, как раньше.

Она радостно скалит рот, и небольшая безмолвная часть Бена знает: этот бой он проиграл.

Рукоятка его меча блокирует металическую часть ее посоха, и одним поворотом запястья он вырывает посох из ее хватки, отправляя в воздух, ей за спину; его клинок наносит удар сверху вниз по возвращению. Она защищается обеими руками, удар приходится на те самые перчатки из поющей стали; ее величественная осанка искривляется, и Бен, пользуясь моментом, пинает ее в живот, ударом сбивая с ног.

«Настало время», — нашептывает голос в голове, его собственный голос. «Нанеси смертельный удар. Ну же...»

— Нет, — выкрикивает он и, спотыкаясь, отходит назад, бросая световой меч в снег. В голове пульсирует боль, изнутри сжигает ярость — вся та ненависть, которой некуда вырваться...

— Бен, — тихо просит Рей, хрипя на каждом вздохе; он, вероятно, сломал ей пару ребер. — Бен, посмотри на меня.

Он смотрит. Ее голос его околдовал: «Разве можно сопротивляться?»

— Мне знакомо то, что ты чувствуешь, — уверяет она. — Я тоже это чувствую. Присоединяйся, прошу, тебе нужен друг, соратник. Мне тоже нужен друг.

— А как же твой Верховный лидер? — бросает с нескрываемым отвращением он; и лицо Рей мгновенно ожесточается.

— Он, может, и лидер, — говорит она. — Но и я тоже.

Внезапно у него из-под ног уходит земля, раскалываясь надвое; и он, едва держась на трясущихся ногах, делает шаг назад, внимательно наблюдая за удаляющейся фигурой, бросившийся прочь от растущей между ними пропасти. База «Старкиллер» пала; похоже, миссия прошла успешно.

Она — неясный силуэт, упавший на колени в снег, схватившийся за бок; безоружный, одинокий — враг.

«Мне нужен друг.»

Бен поворачивается к ней спиной. Он отворачивается, чувствуя на себе ее взгляд — не злой, скорее печальный. Призвав световой меч, мужчина пускается в бег, удаляясь прочь от Рей и ее проницательных глаз.

Не оглядываясь.

Хотя и хочет.

***

Он бежит, но не слишком долго.

— Как тебе это удается? — интересуется она, от нее исходит напряжение, которое проявляется в ее позе — она нервно постукивает пальцами по закрепленному на бедре двухклинковому световому мечу. — Как тебе удается бежать на такие огромные расстояния? Не имея в своем распоряжении Темной стороны Силы?

— Я не делаю ничего особенного, — говорит он ей и мгновенно жалеет. Может, стоило ее убедить в своей физической силе, возможно, в следующий раз ей пришлось бы подумать дважды, прежде чем снова скрещивать с ним клинки. Но в нем зреет любопытство, а ведь всем знакома поговорка о любопытной Варваре. — Ты видишь мое окружение? Я твое не вижу.

— Безответственно с твоей стороны, Бен Соло, — говорит она. — Как неосторожно. Делишься с врагом ценной информацией?

— Значит, все-таки, нет, — размышляет он. Он читал о подобных явлениях в древних писаниях Джедаев, но источники никогда не отличались достоверностью. Разве Узы Силы — это не прерогатива учеников и учителей; полное взаимопонимание может возникнуть только между товарищами по оружию. Тут что-то другое. Уж наверняка.

— Нет, — со вздохом отвечает она, проникая в его мысли. Он хмурится, прежде чем осознает, что она отвечает на ранее заданный вопрос. — Нет. Я не вижу твоего окружения. Где ты?

Правда на кончике его языка, но он сглатывает, тщательно скрывая чувства: — Не твое дело.

— Любопытно, — задумчиво говорит она, делая шаг вперед. И еще один. — Как же все-таки любопытно...

— Что ты задумала? — резко прерывает размышления Бен. Его ступни вросли в землю, словно корни дерева, он не может пошевелиться. Она движется ему навстречу, как хищница; глаза горят, с любопытством его разглядывая. Ведь не только ему хочется во всем разобраться.

Бен следит, как она приближается. Сегодня при ней нет ни перчаток, ни двухклинкового светового меча. Она одета только в черные лосины и майку. Она впервые похожа на живого человека. Его взгляд предательски задерживается на ее оголенной коже, крепких бицепсах, тонком изгибе ключицы, слегка заметных очертаниях вздымающейся груди. Тут во рту пересыхает; он упивается ею, думая: «Она меня погубит.»

— Бен, — шепчет она, прикасаясь к его щеке тонкими, изящными пальцами. Мозолистыми и сильными; он закрывает глаза, позволяя ей изучить свое лицо — девушка нежно скользит по линии его подбородка, проводит по профилю острого носа, ласкает большим пальцем губы. Поддавшись неведомому, запретному инстинкту, его рот невольно приоткрывается, и большой палец ее руки проскальзывает внутрь, нежно дотрагиваясь до кончика языка.

Он мог бы ее укусить, чтобы почувствовать сладкий вкус крови на языке, ее болезненный стон стал бы его сладкой усладой, а следующее за ним наказание оказалось бы слаще всего. Он мог бы выместить на ней злость, она единственная могла бы вынести пытки, и, посмеиваясь, уйти прочь. Вместе они могли бы...

«Кто ты?» — в отчаянии думает он, резко отстраняясь от ее прикосновения. «Кем ты становишься?»

— Рей, — хриплым голосом просит он. — Прекрати.

— Я не пониманию, почему ты так противишься, — говорит она; свойственная ей жизнерадостность пропитана разочарованием. — Посмотри! Нас сближает сама Сила, да даже вселенная желает, чтобы мы были вместе! Так почему ты сопротивляешься?

— Я должен исполнить долг, — огрызается он. — Должен защитить людей...

— Долг, — с издевкой усмехается она. — А те «люди», любят ли они тебя? Доверяют ли? Могут ли дать тебе то, что даю я?

Доверие. Он думает: о матери, что осуждающе качает головой, замечая вспышки гнева сына; о дяде, что в неподдельном страхе наблюдает за непрекращающейся, бессильной злобой, бурлящей внутри племянника.

Нет. Она лишь пытается его совратить, хочет заставить свернуть с предназначенного ему праведного пути...

(«Пути, ставшего для него ловушкой...»)

— Оставь меня в покое! — кричит он, отбрасывая ее с помощью Силы. Она врезается в стену; от неистовой атаки начинают трястись полки и падают книги.

И Рей исчезает.

Бен стоит на месте, задыхаясь, разрываясь от ярости и желания. Он взывает к медитативным ритуалам, так знакомым ему с детства, но усилия тщетны, контроль ускользает сквозь пальцы, словно вода. Нет ему успокоения, ему некуда бежать...

Бен рушится на колени и обхватывает себя руками: отчаянно, до кровоподтеков, впиваясь пальцами в бицепсы. Он крепко прикусывает нижнюю губу, пока на языке не ощущается металлический вкус крови. Боль отвлекает от тревожных мыслей, сосредотачивает, фокусируя внимание на реалии трепещущего и напряженного тела. Боль, о да; он замечает на полу упавшую с полки и теперь разбитую статуэтку, и тут же хватает керамический осколок, судорожно зажимая тот в кулак. Когда острые края врезаются в его ладонь, он концентрируется на ощущениях — резкая вспышка боли в эпицентре безумия. Он позволяет агонии распороть себя изнутри, как позволил бы Рей; чуть позже злость притупляется в глубинах его сознания, и он снова способен свободно дышать.

Разжав ладонь, он смотрит на окровавленный осколок. Перед ним лежит редкая реликвия, выполненная в Альдераанском стиле, то немногое, что осталось от родной планеты матери. Реликвия, что теперь безвозвратно разрушена. В конце концов, он уничтожает все, к чему прикасается.

Ему интересно, сломает ли он Рей. Он вспоминает: ее улыбку, протянутую руку, стальной взгляд и злобу в голосе при упоминании титула Сноука.

У него есть сомнения.

***

Прежде чем они встречаются снова, рана успевает затянуться; краем глаза он замечает силуэт, наблюдающий, как он оттачивает технику Джем Со.

«Она должна быть творением Тьмы», — думает он. — «Темным секретом, предназначенный только для него». Но вопреки всему, она залита теплым светом, исходящим от светящихся панелей в столовой — помещении, выбранном им для тренировок; он сидит на столе, скрестив ноги, предусмотрительно сместившись в сторону, чтобы освободить пространство для взмаха световым мечом. Свет падает на ее лицо, пока она смотрит на него с интересом, наклоняя голову, и сейчас скрывая часть лица в тени. В этот раз он не даст ей право первого голоса.

— Здравствуй, — говорит он, твердо веря, что они наедине. Никто больше не осмеливается мешать его тренировкам, ведь он терял самообладание даже из-за малейших оплошностей; однако он всегда держит себя в руках, каждый раз, постоянно, что бы там ни говорил мастер-джедай Люк. — Ты пришла снова попытаться меня искусить, переманить на Темную сторону?

— Искусить, — ее губы искривляются; и он чувствует, что сделал неверный шаг. — Какой любопытный выбор слов. Думаешь, я хочу тебя соблазнить?

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать... не в традиционном смысле слова, нет, — запинаясь, оправдывается он. — Это оборот речи, только и всего.

— Оборот речи, — вторит она. Еще минуту она не сводит с него своих зорких глаз, и ему не остается ничего другого, как смотреть на нее в ответ. Ее чуткий, оценивающий взгляд скользит по его обнаженному, блестящему от пота торсу и зажженному световому мечу в руке. Но лишь мельком; а затем переключается на лицо, ища что-то недосказанное. Он встречается с ней взглядом и прилагает все усилия, чтобы старательно изучить ее в ответ, однако не знает, что ищет. Возможно, ему хочется найти причину, по которой между ними существует связь. Но все, что он видит — это противоестественная яркость, солнечный свет, похожий на слепящую плазму вспыхнувшего светового меча — плазму, что когда-то отражалась в ее глазах.

— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает она, указывая на световой меч в его руке.

Он приподнимает меч, ощущая его тяжесть в руке, и отвечает: — Устроить тренировку.

Она закатывает глаза. Леди Р’ииа, что вселяет ужас всей галактике, вскидывает глаза в негодовании. Бен напряжен: он ждет, что на него яростно набросятся. Вместо этого, она неспешно встает со стола, двигаясь подобно сонному крайт-дракону, и приближается к нему, вальяжно вышагивая, все еще залитая солнечным светом.

— Покажи мне, — приказывает она, голосом не привыкшим к ослушанию.

Бен не возражает. Хотя и следовало бы.

— Это форма V, — говорит он, ища глазами ее лицо. — Ты знакома с семью формами боя?

— Не потрудилась их все выучить, — бесцеремонно отвечает она, равнодушно пожимая плечами. — Я знаю все, что нужно знать, и пусть остальное идет прахом.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы обратить знания в прах, является для Бена анафемой, но он лишь прикусывает язык. «В конце то концов, разве она не пришла сама и не попросила стать ее наставником?»

(От одной мысли об этом, у него по спине бегут мурашки. Рей сама просит, чтобы он ее обучил.)

— Я предпочитаю стиль Джем Со, — сообщает он, принимая исходную позицию: световой меч поднят над головой и готов незамедлительно сразить противника. — Вот основная атакующая позиция. Дальше... Он опускает световой меч; каждое его движение выверено. Сейчас у его противника появилась бы возможность отразить удар, и вот тогда он перехватил бы инициативу в поединке и разбил врага. — ...Бой заканчивается критическим ударом «Обрушение лавины».

— Выглядит знакомо, — с иронией отмечает она. Бен нерешительно ей улыбается, и она лучезарно сверкает зубами ему в ответ. Она вся сияет, Рей светится; и Бен сомневается, что ему встречался кто-то более самодостаточный и уверенный, чем Рей.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Полагаю, так и есть. Давай потренируемся. Зажги свой световой меч.

«Глупец», — визжит голос в его голове. «Болван, простак, она — твой враг, теперь ты корм для бант».

Но когда она вынимает световой меч и активирует с резким шипящим звуком, даже алое свечение клинков неспособно разрушить мимолетные чары.

— Не будем спешить, — предлагает он. — В этот раз ты ведь не станешь сопротивляться, верно? Она отрицательно трясет головой; в глазах блестит интерес. — Итак, встань рядом и повторяй за мной.

Он никогда не был хорошим учителем, но Рей быстро схватывает основы: она следует его указаниям, рассекая воздух клинками, и прорабатывает каждый шаг, видоизменяя формы без подсказок, сама подстраивает их под двухклинковый световой меч.

Тренировка проходит в полной тишине, пока тишину не нарушает тяжелое дыхание; они координируют движения и согласовывают действия, словно танцующая пара.

— Почему Джем Со? — интересуется она, когда они решают устроить перерыв. — Известно семь форм боя, так почему ты выбрал именно эту?

— А, — этот вопрос ему задавали не раз — вопрос, на который он так не любит отвечать. — Подобный стиль требует от бойца мощи, огромной физической силы, он подходит тем, кто не так проворен, как, например, ты.

— В основе техники лежит грубая сила, — серьезно говорит она, без, ожидаемой им, тени улыбки. — Понятно.

— Верно, — подтверждает он. — Как видишь, большинство стилей сражения на световых мечах предполагают использование оборонительной тактики. Джем Со же сочетает в себе не только защитные движения, но и более агрессивные приемы, дабы не ограничивать себя в выборе. Когда есть стремление достичь полного контроля над ситуацией, стремление добиться установления господства. И победить. В этом нет ничего предосудительного, если единственная альтернатива — это поражение или смерть. В этом нет ничего плохого.

Его голос становится все громче, он это осознает и поспешно закрывает рот, плотно стиснув челюсти и скрипя зубами. Рей следит за ним взглядом; глаза выражают искреннее сострадание.

— Ничего плохого, — соглашается она. — В этом нет ничего плохого.

Шаг вперед. Еще один. Она тянется к нему и кладет ладонь на грудь. Ее прикосновение проникает в Бена ударной волной, внутри него что-то надламывается, дает трещину, из которой струиться прежде неизвестное желание, подобно раскаленной лаве, льющейся из кратеров проснувшихся вулканов.

Он берет ее за запястье и притягивает к себе, все еще не соприкасаясь с ней телами. Не отваживаясь на следующий шаг. Сердитая нотка в ее голосе, появившаяся в ответ на его обвинения, давно пропала. Он и так слишком далеко зашел.

— Бен, — шепчет она, трепеща, словно колеблющееся пламя свечи, и исчезает.

Он долго стоит в полном одиночестве, обдумывая все последствия.

***

Прикосновения — это его слабость, и ее тоже.

Она снова является перед ним, но на этот раз все сомнения отсутствуют: он один в своих покоях, она бросается к нему в объятья, обволакивая словно дым, и встает на носочки, чтобы подарить ему поцелуй. Уступив, он раскрывает губы для поцелуя, отдаваясь Рей без остатка. Ее руки — в его волосах, язык касается его горла. Его зубы впиваются до крови в ее нижнюю губу; она шипит, в ответ расцарапывая ногтями его шею, но так и не отстраняется.

Если бы соблазнение было спланированным, как предполагалось изначально, он бы сопротивлялся — ну, или ему хочется так думать. Когда она его раздевает, ее руки дрожат, дыхание постоянно сбивается; опустившись перед ним на колени, она обжигает его полным ненасытного желания взглядом.

— Не нужно, — хрипло говорит он, толкая ее на пол; он оказывается сверху, поддерживая себя над ней локтями, раздвигая коленями ее ноги. Может, это всего лишь проекция Силы, видение, но она, как настоящая — из плоти и крови, такая, какой он запомнил ее на базе «Старкиллер». Ему не нравится видеть ее на коленях. — Не так, не сейчас.

— Не сейчас, — соглашается она, обвивая ноги вокруг его торса и выгибая спину. Он чувствует влажный жар раздвинутых бедер и, подчинившись животному инстинкту, знает, что нужно делать, даже если Бен Соло не знает.

Он не настолько глуп, чтобы расценить ее стоны за проявление слабости, уж точно не в тот момент, когда она не сводит с его лица своих широко открытых глаз; в глубинах своей темной души он упивается ее стонами, словно вышедший на охоту хищник, готовый в любой момент растерзать свою раненую жертву. В него впиваются ее зубы и ногти, она больно расцарапывает ему спину. Удары об пол приходятся на его колени, но ему нет дела до боли, в какой-то мере она ему даже нравится, являясь обратной стороной неописуемого блаженства, когда с каждым ритмичным толчком, ее тело напрягается и расслабляется от наслаждения.

Он не получает искупления, так и не находит разрядки; она ему не позволяет. Вместо этого, выставив ногу, она кладет его на лопатки и взбирается сверху, садясь на его лицо. Он теряется, как неопытный мальчишка, не зная, что делать, но она ему показывает — ее руки оказываются в его волосах, направляя его губы и рот к точкам удовольствия, заставляя ее стонать и кричать от желания. Сладко-горькая и влажная; он вдыхает ее пьянящий аромат, пробует ее на вкус, прикасается к нежной коже; ее бедра сведены вместе, приглушая все звуки трения.

Все еще тяжело дыша, она прислоняется спиной к его груди и говорит: — Позаботься о себе, Бен. Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Он соглашается. Безоговорочно соглашается, и она смотрит, как он стонет от наслаждения, с его губ срывается ее имя — Рей, дочь богини Р’ииа; она проводит по его щеке рукой, лаская, пока его тело бьется в конвульсиях, и нежно шепчет его имя, повторяя снова и снова, до тех пор пока ее голос не становится единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину.

***

Когда он решает угнать шаттл и покинуть Сопротивление, им движет не плотское вожделение; и вот он уже следует за Рей по холодным коридорам Превосходства. Но это совсем не вожделение, он испытывает более глубокое чувство, его охватывает неудержимое стремление находиться рядом с родственной душой.

«Мне нужен друг.»

На самом деле, у Бена никогда не было друга. Такого друга. Все друзья детства оказались хрупкими и ограниченными созданиями; его темпераментность и резкие перемены настроения раскололи дружбу на куски, полностью уничтожив; несмотря на заверения семьи, остроту углов не могло сгладить даже время. С Рей все по-другому... Она могла бы растерзать себя, раскроить об него и лишь от души рассмеяться, а затем зализать раны, исцелив их обоих, и вместе они могли бы быть... они бы... были сильнее, чем поодиночке.

Он знает.

Он видел.

— Я видел очертания твоего будущего, — шепчет он ей в турболифте; его руки закованы в наручники за спиной — совершено бесполезная мера предосторожности против джедая его уровня владения Силой (и ей это известно). — Ты обратишься, ты будешь стоять со мной рядом. От судьбы не уйдешь.

— О, Бен, — ее голос подобен нежному прикосновению; улыбка, словно невесомый поцелуй. — Ты все неправильно понял.

По пути в покои Сноука, она больше не произносит ни слова. 

Сноук — чахлый и ужасный тип, монстр в нелепых, кричащих одеяниях, не обладающий даже отголоском мощи и ярости Палпатина (если верить записям в Голонете из прошлого десятилетия). «Так это и есть устрашающий Верховный лидер Первого Ордена? Вот кто отдает Рей приказы?»

Искоса посмотрев на Рей, Бен замечает, что ее лицо приобрело стоическое выражение. Их взгляды встречаются; и в глубинах мозга что-то шевелится, не давая ему покоя. Не было сказано ни единого слова, но он ее понимает, проникнув в самую сущность: «Атакуй, когда придет время.»

— Молодой Скайуокер, — приветствует его Сноук. Он находится по другую сторону кроваво-красного тронного зала; по периметру выстроены гвардейцы, облаченные в кроваво-красную броню. «Разве по-настоящему могущественному лидеру нужна такая надежная охрана?» — Я так долго ждал нашей встречи. Ну же, подойди ко мне поближе.

Приказ, подпитанный энергией Силы, тяжестью отзывается в его голове, но он упрямится — он стоит неподвижно, откинув голову, чтобы встретиться со Сноуком взглядом. Верховный лидер лишь прищуривается и в этот раз зажимает Бена в тиски, притягивая к себе с помощью Силы.

Бен отчаянно сопротивляется, а Сноук шипит, но не причиняет ему вреда.

— Непослушное создание, — сетует с презрением Сноук. Он обращается к Рей: — Моя ученица, разве ты его не укротила?

— Конечно, укротила, — уверяет Рей. Бен бросает на нее беглый, ищущий взгляд; от ее присутствия его сознание озаряется успокаивающим светом. — Но гораздо интереснее, если он сопротивляется, правда?

— Моя ученица, у тебя проблемы с дисциплиной, — строго отчитывает ее Сноук. — Легкомыслие — твое самое уязвимое место. В голове Бена вспыхивает яркая искра — пламенный, праведный гнев Рей. — Но дальше все изменится. Он снова обращает внимание на Бена: — Наконец-то, ты пришел ко мне, Скайуокер-Соло. Ушло больше времени, чем я рассчитывал, — добавляет он, одновременно обращаясь и к Рей. — Когда я создал между вами узы Силы... В этот момент Рей тяжело вздыхает; ее удивление равнозначно удивлению Бена. — ... Тебе следовало догадаться и сразу начать действовать.

— Да, мастер, — вторит Рей, склонив голову в поддельном раскаянии. — В следующий раз я не стану медлить.

Ее безотлагательность подталкивает Бена, умоляет его действовать быстро. Используя Силу, он снимает наручники, но не двигается с места.

— Не сомневайся, — говорит Сноук. — Ты понесешь наказание за свои поступки.

Рей остается равнодушной к происходящему, хотя внутри нее и растет негодование; он говорил подобное раньше, и не раз.

Это неприемлемо.

Бен всегда прежде сдерживал гнев, но сейчас тот превращается в бурлящую ярость, что плюется огнем, заволакивая алой дымкой глаза, и его захлестывает волнами Силы. И первый раз в своей жизни он позволяет гневу подпитывать ярость. Порождая чувство господства, ощущение безмерной власти, такой сладкой, словно вкус Рей на его губах; на него обрушивается пульсирующая лавина мощи. Он рычит и зажигает световой меч. Язык синего пламени — самый обжигающий и беспощадный.

Рядом с ним пронзительно кричит Рей — это крик бесконечного одиночества, страха, ненависти, горя и сердечной боли; пропуская через себя эти чувства, он подпитывается ими; а его ужас и горе точно также подпитывают Силой ее. Когда хрустит и ломается шея Сноука, не понятно, кто из них в ответе.

Алые гвардейцы бросаются в атаку; и Сила вспыхивает прямо в нервных окончаниях — течет по венам, давит в затылок. Нужно ослабить давление, иначе ему не жить, он так и поступает, разрывая стражей на куски на полу в тронном зале.

Перед ним проносится как будущее, так и настоящее: его атакуют два гвардейца; время движется на несколько секунд вперед. Предугадав будущее, он наносит удар, рассекая их надвое.

Будущее и настоящее: Рей уворачивается от клинка гвардейца, полоснув его по выставленной ноге, и в этот момент Бен его обезглавливает, предваряя удар в спину Рей.

Будущее, далекое будущее и настоящее: они сражаются, убивают и ничто не может их остановить. Рей хохочет, пока клинки рассекают воздух. Они движутся в полной гармонии, он и Рей, вместе сражают смертельными ударами всех, кто встает им на пути.

Затем сражение заканчивается.

Внезапно его оглушает повисшая в тронном зале тишина, мертвенная, слышится только тяжелое дыхание Рей. Он чувствует запах жженой плоти гвардейцев, в конечном итоге, они всего лишь люди. Не ровня ему и Рей, о нет. Они — нечто большее, значительнее джедаев и ситхов.

— Вместе, — говорит он, осознавая насколько безумно звучат его слова, но ему все равно. — Вместе мы установим новый порядок в галактике. Позволь прошлому умереть... «Мать. Дядя Люк. Хан Соло.» — ...Ситхи, джедаи, Первый Орден, Империя, Новая Республика — позволь всему зачахнуть и рассыпаться прахом...»

— Мы можем построить новый дом, — говорит Рей. Она светится, она прекрасна, и у него сейчас нет никого роднее. — ...Только ты и я, вместе мы можем обрести свободу.

Они стоят среди павших воинов. Из-за Силы он ощущает, как тела начинают разлагаться — молекула за молекулой; смерть не щадит слабых. Но такой исход им не грозит.

Он крепко прижимает ее к себе, припадая к ней губами, и она заливается смехом, обвивая его шею руками; Рей испытывает сладкое чувство удовлетворения, и оно же мелькает и в глубине его сознания.

Такую свободу Бен никогда не чувствовал.


End file.
